Chrysalis revenge
by Norgeth
Summary: Le jeune prince Smart Sense est envoyé par sa mère la reine Chrysalis pour renverser l'empire de cristal de l'intérieur et avoir sa vengeance. Vas-t-il réussir à accomplir sa mission?


Smart Sense avançait depuis deux semaines maintenant, il était éreinté par ce long voyage dans lequel il avait traversé Equestria du sud au nord, mais son périple touchait à sa fin car il était enfin arrivé à l'empire de cristal.

Il était temps pour lui d'accomplir sa mission, en entrant dans la grande et majestueuse cité, il ressentit une vague de quiétude l'envahir. Sa mère l'avait prévenu en lui expliquant que la magie de l'empire était puissante, mais il ne devait pas se laisser avoir, car ceci n'était qu'un sort après tout.

Les Changelings n'avaient ni cœur ni sentiment, et encore moins le prince, c'est pourquoi Smart Sense ne devait faiblir sous aucun prétexte.

Il devait briser le cœur de la princesse Flurry Heart afin d'affaiblir l'empire et de permettre à Chrysalis de l'envahir.

Chrysalis revenge

Smart Sense s'approchait toujours plus du palais, sa forme de pégase dupait tout le monde, en arrivant aux porte il put voir deux gardes, étant donné le calme qui régnait sur l'empire depuis son retour, le jeune Changeling ne fut pas étonné du peu de gardes, il en avait vu une dizaine de soldats tout au plus.

Cela dit il devait y en avoir bien plus dans l'enceinte du palais, mais pour se fondre dans la masse, Smart Sense devait d'abord trouver une chambre où dormir pour le temps où il resterait ici.

Il prit une chambre dans l'auberge de la rose de cristal, il y déposa ses affaire, puis entreprit de faire le tour de la cité en partant du palais, mais en repassant devant la porte l'effectif des gardes avait triplé.

Smart Sense en comprit immédiatement la raison en voyant arriver la princesse démone, Twilight Sparkle, à l'époque où elle n'était encore qu'une licorne, elle et Cadance avait complètement annihilé l'invasion, et renvoyé l'armée de sa mère hors d'Equestria. Elle était entre autre la seule à avoir découvert la supercherie de sa mère.

Il ne devait pas se faire voir d'elle, qui savait si elle ne pouvait pas découvrir son identité rien qu'en le voyant.

-Tata Twilight !

La voix qui venait de sortir des portes laissa derrière elle suivre une alicorne au teint clair et lumineux, ses yeux bleus s'accordaient parfaitement à la mèche de la même couleur, celle-ci contrastait avec le reste de sa crinière améthyste, et sa cutie mark montrant un cœur de lumière. Celle-ci porta une grande accolade à Twilight, qui y répondit chaleureusement, le temps de cette accolade deux licornes et une alicorne s'étaient présentées devant Twilight, Smart Sense put reconnaître la princesse Cadance, ainsi que son mari Shining Armor, en revanche il ne savait rien de la licorne qui les accompagnait.

Celui-ci possédait une cape, et un chapeau couvert d'étoiles qui n'était pas sans rappeler Starswirl the Bearded, après avoir décemment salué Twilight, ce dernier se dirigea vers une de ses accompagnatrices, une licorne rose à la crinière violette et bleu.

Après ces long saluts qui semblaient sans fin Smart Sense les vit entrer dans le palais, l'espace d'un instant il sentit le regard de la princesse Flurry Heart se poser sur lui, il eut le réflexe de détourner le regard et de passer derrière un mur.

Après ce moment, il ressentit des coups provenant du plus profond de son corps, sans doute était-ce le stress.

Il repartit à la chambre de son auberge, et y prit du repos, après tout il ne pourrait rien accomplir avec Twilight dans le palais, et son stress n'était pas encore passé.

Le lendemain, il repartit près du palais les gardes étaient de nouveau deux, Twilight semblait partie, Smart Sense en profita pour s'approcher, il décida de se placer à bonne distance, pour épier sa cible sans être vu des gardes.

Après avoir pris position sur le toit d'une maison, il observa le palais, il pouvait voir la princesse Cadance sur son trône, s'occupant des affaires courantes. Quand à Shining Armor il était dans les jardins, derrière le palais, il parlait aux gardes, mais la distance empêcha l'espion de connaître le sujet de son discours dans lequel il espérait ne pas être concerné, peut être Flurry Heart l'avait elle remarqué et signalé à son père.

Dans un tel cas il devrait changer son apparence et son lieu d'habitation au plus vite.

-Ah ! C'est pas vrai, elle est introuvable. dit le prince dans un bougonnement.

-De qui tu parles ? lui lança une voix faible sur sa droite.

-Mais de la pr… dit Smart Sense en s'étouffant.

En effet, quelqu'un l'avait surprit alors qu'il épiait chaque partie du palais, mais plus que cela la personne qui l'avait surpris, n'était autre que Flurry Heart elle-même, son stress lui revint avec encore plus de force, les fracas faillirent lui arracher les côtes.

Flurry Heart attendait encore une réponse, exposant des yeux dubitatifs.

-Mais de personne, j'observais les alentours pour voir les oiseaux. mentit le prince.

Flurry Heart le toisa un long moment, dans ce dernier, Smart Sense sentit la réussite de sa mission s'envoler, comme les oiseaux de son mensonge. Puis la princesse montra un grand sourire, qui acheva le jeune Changeling, qui céda au battement qui le harcelait depuis tout à l'heure, il s'évanouit se laissant tomber du toit, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Dans son sommeil il ne voyait que Flurry Heart, il la maudissait évidemment, non seulement elle était la fille des ennemis de sa mère, mais elle avait également réussi l'exploit de le pousser à l'évanouissement, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée avant, tout comme le stress qu'il avait ressenti depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, puis sa vision grandit lorsque ces yeux furent grands ouverts, il aperçut un plafond d'une très grande hauteur, son regard partit sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche, il commença à se mettre sur ses sabots, quand un léger vertige le déséquilibra.

Après s'être stabilisé, il observa autour de lui, la pièce possédait plusieurs lits mis sur deux rangs, une fenêtre à chaque bout de la pièce laissait entrer la lumière.

La fenêtre la plus proche de son lit laissait clairement apparaître les maisons, la plus haute lui semblait d'ailleurs étrangement familière.

Puis tout lui revint d'un bloc, le toit, la princesse, son évanouissement, tout cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, il était dans l'infirmerie du palais.

Dans un moment de doute, il observa son corps, qui ne semblait heureusement pas être retourné à son état normal. Il commença alors à marcher silencieusement, ne tenant pas à se faire remarquer dans le palais, il ouvrit la porte de la salle qu'aucun soldat ne gardait, alors qu'il avançait, et que la moitié de la pièce était traversée, il entendit une voix masculine derrière lui.

-Déjà réveillé t'es plutôt costaud on dirait.

En se retournant, Smart Sense vit la licorne à la cape et au chapeau du jour précédent, si tant est qu'il n'avait pas dormi trop longtemps.

-Je me nomme Sunburst et toi ? annonça calmement la licorne.

-Je suis Smart Sense, mais, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Eh bien, c'est plutôt simple après t'avoir sauvé d'une chute mortelle, la princesse Flurry Heart t'a amené ici pour que tu puisses te reposer, d'ailleurs avant de partir comme un voleur, tu pourrais aller la remercier, non ?

-Bien sûr. annonça le Changeling pour ne pas briser sa couverture.

-Suis-moi. ordonna Starbust.

Smart Sense suivit le magicien, en pensant qu'il avait peut-être agit précipitamment en tentant de partir, après tout, il était dans le palais et avait une occasion simple de se rapprocher de la princesse.

Les deux poneys montèrent plusieurs marche en tournant dans les couloirs, Smart Sense commença à constater que le palais était plus grand vu de l'intérieur, et même qu'il était peut-être plus grand que leur château dans les terres du sud.

Au bout d'une dizaine de couloir, et de quatre escaliers, Starbust se stoppa à une porte légèrement plus grande que les autres, le guide frappa trois coups de sabots sur un des battants, et une voix répondit aux coups.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Starbust, je suis avec le malade.

-Entrez c'est ouvert.

Après ces mots, les deux poneys entrèrent pour voir la princesse Flurry Heart, arrivant depuis le balcon de sa chambre jusqu'aux porte, elle était souriante en les voyant entrer, en observant brièvement autour de lui, Smart Sense vit une chambre spacieuse et très bien rangée, celle-ci respirait la joie de vivre. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la princesse, il se surprit à sourire, dans un mouvement de dégoût, il annihila le sourire qui venait de naître sur ses lèvre. Il se trouva médiocre, il venait presque de se faire avoir par cette endroit, il devait être encore plus prudent à l'avenir, déjà qu'il luttait encore contre le malaise continuel qui logeait entre ses côtes, ce n'était pas pour s'encombrer d'un nouveau problème.

-Est-ce que vous allez mieux ? venait de lui demander gracieusement Flurry Heart.

Après quelque seconde de blanc le prince prit la parole.

-Oui, beaucoup mieux votre majesté. répondit-il non sans une pensée ironique pour la situation.

-Oh, pas de majesté ou de princesse, appelez moi Flurry Heart s'il vous plaît, je n'aime pas n'être vue que comme une princesse. dit alors la jeune alicorne dont le sang royal était visiblement présent. Et vous comment vous nommez vous ?

-Je me nomme Smart Sense, damoiselle Heart. reprit alors le Changeling. Désormais, je ne saurais comment vous montrer ma reconnaissance.

-Flurry Heart. interpella alors la licorne. Je ne t'apprendrai rien cette après-midi, tu as quartier libre.

-Ah merci Sunburst je t'adore ! cria la jeune alicorne en sautant au coup de son professeur. Bien puisque c'est comme ça, vous accepterez peut être de me tenir compagnie durant cette après-midi.

Smart Sense ne pouvait rêver mieux, c'était elle qui lui proposait un rapprochement.

-Comment pourrais-je refuser.

Après cette discussion, il quittèrent le palais par la voie aérienne, puis le centre de la cité, pour se poser sur la bordure extérieur où se trouvait une forêt, et des champs.

Flurry Heart conduisit Smart Sense au sein de la forêt, lui expliquant que c'était l'un des seuls endroit où elle pouvait être en paix.

Ce problème de tranquillité, le prince des Changelings le ressentait aussi, il ne pouvait lui non plus aller nulle part sans être constamment entouré d'une armée de gardes, il ne serait pas étonné d'ailleurs, que sa mère l'ait fait suivre, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun problème.

Quand il la voyait elle, qui pouvait aller où elle voulait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si lui aussi, ne pourrait pas le faire, une fois rentré et sa mission accomplie, il demanderait à sa mère de lui soustraire le cocon pesant qu'elle lui avait conçu.

-C'est très joli ici, tu ne trouves pas ? questionna Flurry Heart.

-Bien sûr, c'est magnifique. répondit Smart Sense sans même réfléchir à sa phrase.

Pour lui, c'était incompréhensible, il alignait les mots sans même penser à son mensonge, et il ne la quittait pas du regard, bien que de ce fait les douleurs de ses côtes continuaient, et s'intensifiaient, cependant, il avait l'impression que la regarder pouvait l'anesthésier.

C'était très certainement son talent spécial, ce ne pouvait être que cela, se disait-il.

Une vague de fraîcheur traversa les arbres, et souleva les crinière des deux promeneurs.

Ce moment fit perdre l'équilibre à Smart Sense, qui chut sur le sol, Flurry Heart arriva pour l'aider à se relever, mais le prince se releva seul, et sans aide ainsi, il évitait tout contact avec la princesse.

Celle-ci avait l'air dubitative, elle ne comprenait pas sa chute, le sol était plat aucune racine ne bloquait le chemin, mais elle fut amusée de la simplicité du jeune pégase qu'elle avait face à elle.

Après quelque pas Smart Sense engagea la conversation.

-Alors, elle est belle la vie dans l'empire ?

-Eh bien, on y vit convenablement, mais ça manque d'aventure.

-Pourtant votre rang doit vous permettre de voyager beaucoup non ?

-En fait, à part les séjour à Canterlot pour les conseils de princesses, et à Ponyville pour voir ma tante, je ne quitte pas beaucoup la cité.

-Au moins vous restez proche de votre âme-sœur. dit Smart Sense en détestant l'usage de cette expression.

-Ah, mais je n'ai pas d'âme-sœur. répondit la princesse d'un ton morose.

-Pourtant tous les poneys de l'empire doivent vous courtiser, je trouve cela étrange qu'aucun ne vous ait plu. reprit Smart Sense avec un plaisir qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Effectivement, mais mon père est très protecteur, il empêche les deux tiers de me courtiser, et ceux qui sont passés entre les mailles du filet ne s'intéressaient qu'à mon statut de princesse.

-Ce genre de personne, j'ai plusieurs fois été tenté de les écarteler. annonça Smart Sense en se libérant du poids de ces paroles, avant de s'apercevoir de l'ampleur de son discours. Enfin, je veux dire… euh, que c'est une chose que j'aurais été tenté de faire, car, c'est le genre de personnes qui me dégoûtent le plus. tenta-il de se rattraper.

Smart Sense se sentait misérable devant le regard stupéfait de Flurry Heart, il avait peur pour sa couverture, qui pouvait se briser à tout moment.

-Tu as dû vivre de grandes épreuves, et souffrir beaucoup. compatit alors la princesse.

-Cela fait longtemps que je ne souffre plus. dit-il en omettant cette journée qui passait.

-Nous sommes arrivés, j'aime ta compagnie, alors je vais te montrer mon lieu de repli secret.

Smart Sense la suivit jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre ressemblant à tous les autres, mais que Flurry Heart différenciait avec évidence.

Elle utilisa alors sa magie sur le tronc, dont l'un des nœud prit vie, il se dénoua, et s'écarta pour ouvrir une porte, dans laquelle la jeune alicorne passa sans attendre, Smart Sense la suivit, très confiant sur la fiabilité du lieu.

Lorsque qu'il descendit les quinze marches, il put découvrir une salle entièrement constituée de cristal, sculptée dans le sol même, les décoration et les finitions étaient de fleur et d'arbre cristallin, il y avait sur chaque mur des photos des meilleurs moments de Flurry Heart, et le sol brillait comme le diamant.

Smart Sense avait même peur que la pureté des reflets révèle sa nature Changeline, heureusement, il n'en fut rien.

-C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? demanda le jeune prince encore surprit.

-Oui, toute seule, c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à garder son existence secrète. reprit alors l'alicorne avec un sourire très marqué.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la princesse.

-Eh bien je voudrait savoir quel sort tu m'as jeté depuis que je t'ai rencontré mes côtes n'arrêtent pas de s'écarter, je m'évanouis, je perd l'équilibre, et pourtant je te suis, comment peux-tu expliquer ça, par un autre fait que celui que tu m'aies jeté un sort ? le questionna le prince des Changelings.

-Ah ?! Euh ? Eh bien je ne sais pas, on a qu'à en reparler demain. répondit la l'alicorne aux ailes fermées et au regard fuyant. Bon je vais rentrer au palais.

Sur ces mots Flurry Heart poussa Smart Sense à la sortie, ferma la porte, puis galopa hors de la forêt.

Le jeune Changeling retourna jusqu'à l'auberge, alors que la nuit tombait sur l'empire, après avoir vérifié toutes ses affaires, et s'être assuré de posséder le parchemin magique se destinant à sa mère, il observa longuement le parchemin, avant de se résoudre au repos, il mangea ce qui restait de ses provisions de voyage, puis, se coucha malgré l'image de sa cible qui le hantait.

* * *

Flurry Heart arriva au palais dans un vol frénétique, elle se stoppa une fois dans sa chambre, essoufflée par l'exercice, qu'elle faisait habituellement avec une grande aise.

Elle se posa quelque minutes dans son lit, reprenant son souffle et ses esprits, lorsque quelqu'un frappa un battant de son sabot.

-Attendez j'arrive. annonça-t-elle le cœur battant encore à tout rompre.

Avec ce stratagème, elle put avancer vers la porte, tout en se calmant, elle prit une grande inspiration devant le battant de la porte, puis le ramena vers elle.

Elle faillit s'étouffer en voyant Sunburst.

-Alors, ça a été ton après-midi relaxation, il ne t'a pas raccompagnée ?

-Non, mais, c'est moi qui suis partie en le laissant sur place. expliqua alors la princesse honteuse aux joues rouges.

La licorne qui lui faisait face se mit à rire, et dut prendre cinq bonne minute pour s'arrêter, devant une Flurry Heart qui avait toujours plus de mal à tenir debout.

-Dis moi, tu tiens bien sur tes jambes ? Et, n'aurais-tu pas un peu de mal à contrôler ton rythme cardiaque, ou ton souffle ? demanda son parrain avec un grand sourire.

-Mais non ! mentit-elle.

-C'est pas bien de mentir, en tout cas, tu devrais en parler avec ta mère. conseilla la licorne. Mais, évite le sujet avec ton père par contre.

-Pourquoi avec maman mais pas papa ?

-C'est préférable, crois-moi. lui assura son enseignant.

Après cette discussion, Flurry Heart se rendit à la salle à manger qui se trouvait au premier étage.

Le repas fut servi à son arrivée, ses parents non loin d'elle à table, elle mangea sa salade et ses carottes dans le calme sans grand appétit.

-Alors qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ? demanda soudain Shining Armor.

-Oh ?! Eh bien, la routine habituelle, les cours.

-Étrange, Sunburst m'a pourtant dit t'avoir donné ton après-midi. la reprit sa mère.

-Ah oui ! Et, je me suis baladée dans la forêt, comme à mon habitude.

-Tant que tu t'es amusée. Conclut alors son père.

Intérieurement, Flurry Heart poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

Le repas se termina quelque temps après cette conversation, et Flurry Heart se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle n'avait qu'un souhait s'écrouler sur son lit, mais le destin en décida autrement, car sa mère se trouvait sur le balcon. Elle avait devancé sa fille d'au moins trois minute, elle s'approcha de la jeune princesse en souriant.

-Eh bien, tu as l'air étonnée, pourtant, Sunburst m'a dit que tu aurais besoin de me parler.

-Mais de… de quoi veux tu parler ?

-Ça, c'est à toi de me le dire.

La plus jeune des deux alicorne poussa un long soupir, puis prit la parole.

-Bien, il voulait que je te parle de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Commença-t-elle d'une voie faible.

-Que s'est-il passé ? répondit sa mère excitée d'entendre le récit de sa fille.

Les deux alicorne se posèrent sur des coussins, près du balcon, et Flurry Heart entamas une tirade résumant sa journée, du moment où elle rencontra Smart Sense sur le toit, jusqu'à celui ou elle ressentit le besoin de s'enfuir, et où elle parla à Sunburst, elle réussit cependant avec aisance, à mettre en ellipse la mention de sa cachette.

Alors que son récit touchait à sa fin, un petit ricanement amusé se fit entendre par Cadance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda alors sa fille gênée par la situation car tout le monde avait l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait à part elle.

-Mon enfant, Sunburst avait raison ?

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur le fait qu'il soit préférable que ton père ne soit pas au courant pour le moment, il ne supporterait sans doute pas que tu sois tombée amoureuse. annonça la mère un grand sourire au lèvre.

-Ah oui bien enten…

Flurry Heart se mit à regarder fixement sa mère, puis, une fois qu'elle fut aussi rouge qu'une tomate, elle tourna le regard en mettant toutes les déclarations romanesque de sa mère en déni.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie on est tous passés par là. la rassura sa mère avant de sortir de la pièce, en fermant la porte.

Après ces longue sensation forte, la princesse gagna son lit, et tenta de s'endormir malgré son état.

* * *

Le jour se levait dans la chambre, traversant les rideaux en tissus léger, et se posant sur le visage fatigué de Smart Sense, dont la nuit avait été courte, il avait du mal à se lever, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent puis ses sabots commencèrent doucement à bouger, dans un soupir, il porta son sabot à sa tête.

Là, il remarqua le membre troué et noir, qui le réveilla en sursaut, il s'observa dans le miroir, et vit un Changeling, il prit vite soin de se retransformer, puis prit une profonde inspiration, afin reprendre totalement le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Il descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussé, afin d'y prendre son petit déjeuner, le couple d'aubergiste le regarda avec de grands sourires, puis lui apporta un petit déjeuner, dont la plupart des aliments était faits de spécialités locales, dont Smart Sense n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant, la nourriture de l'empire était délicieuse, et il savoura chaque miette du premier repas de cette journée.

Après ce festin, il décida de partir faire un tour en ville, remettant sa mission à plus tard, il avait besoin de réflexion sur beaucoup de sujet.

Au tournant d'une rue, il vit le palais, et le cœur de cristal en son pied.

Et il se surprit de ses pensés, qui l'écartaient de son but.

C'est alors, qu'il partit décidé vers le palais, mais s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, elle n'y était pas, il le sentait au fond de lui, il ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais il le savait, il la trouverait dans la forêt.

Smart Sense ressentit le besoin de galoper, il traversa chaque rue sans hésiter, et arriva rapidement à sa destination. À l'entrée de la forêt, l'ambiance était étrange il la trouvait beaucoup trop calme, il s'enfonça à l'intérieur, jusqu'à arriver au tronc, qui lui semblait naturellement être une porte à présent.

Étrangement la porte était ouverte, mais Flurry Heart était toujours introuvable.

-Lâchez moi ! Bande de brutes ! le son de la voix affolée de la princesse, faisait vibrer les feuilles.

Smart Sense se mit à galoper, affolé, entre les arbres, il finit par découvrir l'alicorne, aux prise avec sept Changelings, qui avaient déjà englué sa corne et ses ailes, l'un d'eux le regarda, et lui fit signe de venir, alors que les deux autres tenaient Flurry Heart, celle-ci cria le nom du prince en le voyant.

-Ah ! C'est magnifique ! Elle croit…. le Changeling n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il avait un sabot dans la mâchoire.

Les autres observèrent la scène, sans comprendre la raison de cette action, que venait d'effectuer leur jeune prince.

De son côté, Smart Sense venait à peine de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, quand il comprit, qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible, il fonça vers les deux autres qui maintenaient encore Flurry Heart au sol, l'empêchant de bouger.

Mais les trois autres lui barrèrent le chemin.

-Après ça, tu peux oublier le pays sale traître ! beugla le soldat.

Smart Sense ne réagit pas, il se mit juste en position de combat puis fonça sur les ennemis, malgré le sous nombre évident, il mit un coup de sabot sur le premier, qui fut assommé sur le coup.

Il poursuivit par le second, qui résista et l'amena au sol, le troisième vint le soutenir, Smart Sense vit le premier qu'il avait frappé sans prévenir, se placer devant lui, et lui mettre un coup qui faillit l'assommer, les Changelings commençaient à faire bouger la princesse, qui le regardait une larme coulant sur sa joue pleine de terre.

Le prince dut donc se résoudre à utiliser sa dernière carte, il venait de comprendre toutes ces choses qui lui arrivaient, l'implosion de son corps, les déséquilibre, l'évanouissement, l'instinct pour la trouver, et les mouvement incontrôlés, et il allait tout perdre parce qu'il était idiot.

Une sphère se dégagea de son front, il lança le concentré de magie, qui repoussa tout les Changelings loin derrière le désert gelé.

Plus aucun Changeling ne se trouvait dans les environ, sauf un, Smart Sense, pour lancer un sort aussi puissant, il avait dû délaisser toute sa magie, il s'en trouvait tellement affaibli, que sa forme originelle était revenue, et qu'il eut du mal à se lever.

-Oui, je suis un Changeling, je suis même le prince. exposa Smart Sense. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir menti, mais je te remercie, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais appris que les Changelings possédaient un cœur.

Il commença à marcher vers l'extérieur de la forêt, mais fut stoppé les sabots de Flurry Heart, qui l'enlaçait tendrement, dans l'émotion ambiante, les lèvres de Smart Sense s'approchèrent de celle de Flurry Heart, et le simple contact de l'autre, suffit à effacer l'univers, rien n'existait à part l'autre.

Le temps passa sans aucun bruit, puis le contact fut rompu par un oiseaux prenant son envol, et chacun trouva le temps de ce baiser insuffisant, ils restèrent longuement l'un contre l'autre, dans l'herbe douce de la forêt.

-Comment faire. questionna soudain le Changeling.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De mes pouvoirs, je ne pourrai pas me retransformer avant au moins quatre jour.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, désormais, il n'est plus nécessaire de te cacher, tu peux venir au palais.

-Oh Flurry Heart, tu ne comprends pas. expliqua le Changeling. Personne dans tout Equestria n'aime mon espèce.

-Tu te trompes, je suis là moi. dit son aimée d'un ton rassurant. Et les autres t'accepteront aussi.

-Excepté tes parents, ma mère à essayé de ruiner leur mariage, leur vie, et maintenant la tienne, dans le complot dont je faisait partie.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter l'important c'est que nous soyons tout les deux, non ?

-Tu as raison.

Le silence revint jusqu'à la nuit tombante, les deux amants étaient restés toute la journée l'un contre l'autre, sans se soucier du second repas, ni se séparer une seconde.

Luna commençait à faire se lever la lune, lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se mettre en route vers le palais, la nuit sombre cachait Smart Sense, qui avait insisté pour attendre la nuit tombée, pour se mettre en route.

Les rues étaient bien sûr vides, mais des lumières commençaient à éclore dans les maison, le clair de lune se reflétait sur les pavés cristallins.

Mais chacun garda son flanc collé à celui de l'autre, comme si c'était la dernière minute qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Le couple se mit alors à voler vers le chambre de Flurry Heart, pour éviter les problèmes avec les gardes, une fois dans la chambre, la princesse laissa son prince, le temps d'expliquer aux gardes qu'elle était dans le palais.

Cette formalité réglée, ils décidèrent de patienter jusqu'au lendemain, pour les révélation, ils dormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre, inséparables, et seuls au monde, il ne purent dormir avant un moment.

Chacun observait l'autre, les joues rouge écarlate, le lit était grand, pourtant, à eux deux il n'occupaient que le tiers de la place.

En dormant, il trouvèrent le même rêve lié au plus profond d'eux, puis un doux réveil sortit Smart Sense du rêve, une vision plus féerique encore, se trouvait devant lui, sa chère et tendre, dormant sous le léger soleil du matin.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler l'harmonie du moment, mis à part peut être les coups de sabots sur la porte, qui la réveilla en sursaut en leur faisant quitter le lit.

L'intrus se plaça derrière la porte pour ne pas être vu, tandis que Flurry Heart accourut à la porte, et l'entrouvrit, elle eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant le garde.

-Princesse, le premier repas est prêt, comme vous ne vous leviez pas, votre père m'a envoyé vous quérir.

-Bi… bien, dites lui que j'arrive, et demandez aux autres gardes de ne pas circuler dans le trajet entre ma chambre et la salle à manger s'il vous plaît. demanda la princesse.

-Il sera fait selon vos désirs, votre altesse.

Flurry Heart ferma la porte, et regarda Smart Sense, qui avait l'air encore plus mal à l'aise que le jour précédent, elle s'approcha de lui, puis lui glissa un doux baiser, avant de lui parler.

-Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas. lui glissa-t-elle.

-Voyons, pourquoi serais-je inquiet. lança-t-il avec ironie. Les cellules de l'empire doivent être aux moins cinq étoile.

Ces mots déclenchèrent un fou rire dans la chambre, puis, ils se décidèrent à avancer vers la salle à manger, comme l'avait demandé Flurry Heart, tous les gardes avaient été soutirés à leurs postes, entre la chambre et leur destination.

Les deux jeunes amants arrivèrent devant la porte qui séparait la salle à manger du couloir, l'alicorne avait décidé de parler à ses parents, puis de faire entrer Smart Sense après, lorsque son sabot fut sur la porte, elle fut prise d'une appréhension, et si il avait raison, et si ses parents le rejetaient pour les crimes de sa mère.

Son sabot, refroidi par la peur, fut réchauffé lorsqu'elle y posa son regard, elle vit celui de Smart Sense, avec lui pour la soutenir, elle ne craignait aucun danger.

Elle poussa la porte avec force et détermination, surprenant ses parents, et avant la moindre remarque, elle se lança.

-Maman, Papa, j'ai à vous parler.

Les deux personnes concernées s'observèrent, puis regardèrent leur fille en attendant de connaître la raison de sa prise de parole si explosive.

-Maman, tu avais raison avant-hier.

Son père la coupa alors.

-En parlant de ça, les gardes m'ont dit que tu étais rentrée assez tard dans la nuit, hier.

-Justement, on va en parler. reprit Flurry Heart.

Dans la suite, elle posa une longue tirade, sans laisser un seul moment à ses parents pour placer un mot.

À la fin de son histoire, elle était essoufflée, son cœur haletait, et se préparait à sortir de sa poitrine, elle voyait l'incrédulité de ses parents, à leurs yeux ronds.

-Tu peux entrer ! finit-elle par crier au bout de la salle.

La porte fut rouverte, plus doucement cette fois-ci, pour laisser passer un corps noir, celui d'un Changeling.

-Bonjour. fit-il timidement en souriant.

Shining Armor se leva, incrédule devant les faits, sa fille était tombée amoureuse, et d'un Changeling qui plus est.

-Flurry Heart ! Tu te moques de nous ! s'insurgea son père. Tu sais ce que les Changeling nous ont fait à ta mère et moi !

-Mais, papa, ça fait longtemps, il n'était même pas né.

-Je t'avais prévenue, il ne sont pas prêts pour moi. confirma le prince.

-Si il ne sont pas prêts à te laisser entrer dans leurs vies, alors il me verront en partir. menaça la jeune alicorne.

-Ah ! Tu le prends comme ça ! cria son père. Gardes ! Raccompagnez ma fille jusqu'à sa chambre. Et le prince jusqu'aux portes de l'empire.

-Oui, votre altesse.

-Shining, tu y vas fort là, entend au moins ce qu'ils ont à te dire. demanda Cadance.

-Cadance, je suis chef de la garde, mon rôle est de protéger l'empire, et c'est ce que je fais, si je le laisse partir c'est uniquement parce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie.

Flurry Heart fut conduite dans sa chambre, en étant interdite de sortir du palais jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Smart Sense fut éjecté de l'empire sans condition.

* * *

Flurry Heart ne dormait, ni ne mangeait presque plus, depuis les neuf jours qui avaient vu sa séparation avec Smart Sense, elle se languissait sans cesse de lui sur son balcon, maintenant équipé d'une barrière magique l'empêchant de sortir, et tout intrus d'entrer.

* * *

Trois jours déjà, et le jeune prince n'avait trouvé aucune faille pour traverser la barrière de garde. Shining Armor n'avait rien laissé au hasard, il avait fait le tour de la cité à travers le désert gelé, mais il y avait au moins un garde tout les vingts mètre, ce qui lui prouva que sa première impression était fausse, la seule option était la porte principale, mais les gardes vérifiaient les papiers de chaque poneys tentant d'entrer.

Il patientait toujours, cherchant une solution au problème.

Les jours passaient et au huitième jour aucune solution ne lui était apparue, il connaissait la relève des gardes par cœur, mais cette dernière restait impénétrable.

-Dur, dur, d'entrer dans une ville, n'est-ce pas ?

Smart Sense se retourna en sursaut, et découvrit Sunburst, le parrain de Flurry Heart.

-Que me voulez-vous ? bougonna le Changeling.

-Oh, eh bien, comme la princesse n'étudie plus et se laisse dépérir, je me suis dit qu'il lui fallait un sujet d'étude, plus approprié. Qu'en penses-tu, jeune prince ?

-Je demande que ça moi, mais la ville est gardée de part en part.

-Mais moi, je peux peut-être t'aider à passer par la grande porte, aller transforme toi, et suis moi sans dire un mot, et tout se passera bien.

Smart Sense suivit encore la même personne, pour la même destination, il trouva un certains comique dans la situation.

Une fois à la porte, les gardes reconnurent Sunburst, et vérifièrent ses papiers par formalitée, cependant, lorsque le prince voulut passer la porte, le garde lui demanda ses papiers.

-Ah, désolé messieurs, je ne vous aient pas présenté mon neveu, Sunwing, il vient de Manehattan, mais il y a oublié ses papiers.

-Je suis désolé Sunburst, mais les ordre son clairs, pas de papiers, pas d'entrée.

-S'il vous plaît, il ne va tout de même pas refaire l'aller-retour pour des papiers.

-Mais si je laisse entrer… .

-Aller, laisse le entrer, après tout, son identité est confirmée par Sunburst, y a pas de problème. annonça le second garde.

-Bon d'accord. céda le premier. Mais pas un mot au chef, d'accord ?

-Pas un mots. répondit Sunburst.

Après cette étape, Sunburst informa Smart Sense des postes des gardes, pour qu'il les évite. Mais le Changeling avait un autre plan en tête.

Il se fit conduire aux cuisines par Sunburst, de là, il attendit le garde chargé de monter les repas, il l'assomma au moment où il prenait le plateau, puis, il le bâillonna pour l'enfermer dans un placard.

Après cela, il prit l'apparence du garde, puis, monta avec aisance les marches sans même être inquiéter par un seule garde. À la porte se trouvaient deux gardes, lorsqu'il leur présenta le plateau, ils s'écartèrent en ouvrant les portes.

* * *

Les gardes avaient encore ouvert les portes, sûrement un énième plateau repas qu'elle ne mangerait pas, les portes se refermèrent sur le garde, qu'elle ne regarda même pas.

-Je n'ai pas faim. Blêmit-elle.

-Pourtant il faut vous nourrir princesse, vous ne désirez vraiment rien ?

-La seule chose que je désire, vous ne pourrez me l'offrir.

-Il ne faut pas être aussi catégorique. annonça le garde, dont la voix venait de changer.

Au son de cette voix, Flurry Heart se retourna les yeux pétillants, et courut vers son amant, qu'elle pouvait de nouveau enlacer, et embrasser, le baiser qu'il échangèrent dura au moins cinq bonne minutes, et aurait duré plus si un fracas n'avait pas ouvert la porte avec violence, montrant les amants enlacés, aux yeux des gardes, et surtout du père.

-Eh bien, je pense qu'on sortira pas par cette porte là. annonça calmement Smart Sense.

-Cette fois, c'est le cachot que je te réserve, je ne sais pas comment tu es entré dans l'empire, mais une fois en bas tu ne feras plus d'histoire.

-En ce qui concerne son entrée, c'est moi votre altesse. déclara Sunburst.

Shining Armor fut des plus stupéfait, et souhaitait d'abord en finir avec le prince, mais Flurry Heart s'interposa, en rappelant à son père ce qu'était l'amour.

Lorsque Cadance posa son sabot sur son flanc, il fut comme adouci au fond de son cœur.

-Cadance tu es d'accord avec ça ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

-Laisse la faire Shining, elle n'est plus ta petite fille, que ce soit le prétexte que ce soit un garçon ou un Changeling, tout cela n'est qu'une fausse raison pour la garder près de toi, mais tu sais qu'elle va partir.

Une larme échappa au chef des gardes, qui se mis à sourire en observant les amants, qui se tenaient fermement par le sabot. En effet, rien n'aurait pu les séparer, pas même une armée.

-Bien, défaites tout les gardes de leurs postes, et organisez un repas pour cinq dans la salle à manger, Sunburst va bien se joindre à nous ?

-Bien entendu.

Après quelque instant, un grands repas fut servi, Flurry Heart et Smart Sense mangeaient côte à côte, sous l'œil vigilant de Shining Armor qui veillait au grain.

Lors de l'heure du coucher, Shining Armor conduisit spécialement le prince jusque dans sa chambre, au total opposé de celle de la princesse, les deux jeunes amants acceptèrent ce sacrifice étant donné la grande évolution du côté du père.

Ils se promenaient chaque jours jusqu'à la cachette, où ils pouvaient se retrouver seuls, avec le temps, Shining Armor accepta d'utiliser l'entraînement militaire de Smart Sense en l'engageant comme garde, ce dernier expliqua aux autres gardes comment déceler les autres Changelings et comment les combattre efficacement.

Après quelque année, les deux amants avaient décidé de se marier, le mariage fut célébré par Cadance elle-même, et les poneys étaient tous heureux de ce mariage royal.

Tout Equestria accepta ce couple atypique, que formaient le prince des Changelings et la princesse de l'empire de Cristal, qui purent dès lors vivre en paix.

Fin


End file.
